All In For You
by Jak.Al.Simmy
Summary: Follow Simon, Alexander, Jacob, Sophie, Katherine and Andromeda in the last years of their time at Hogwarts and experience the world changing around them, knowing that there is nothing they can do to stop what is coming.


All In For You

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of J.K. Rowling is hers and hers alone, with the exception of all the companies she's partnered with, like... Warner Bros and whatnot. Anyway, I don't want to be sued, because the likelihood that I ever make a haypennie off of this story is very slim. I want to make it clear though; the personalities of the characters that you're going to read about, their lives, everything about them really, except some of their names... They're mine. If you take and change one little hair on any of their heads, I'll feel it in my gut. Don't try it, I'll make sure you regret it, okay? Awesome.

This story, with the possibility it has to be either a series of one shots or an actual story with chapters—is dedicated to a dear friend of mine named Shannen. Lovely, you're my inspiration and I merely hope that my humble representation of the last two years of our lives is all you've ever hoped.

"And when the night and moon OD another day's begun."

**12:01 am**

It's the beginning of a new day. Think back to your last birthday and try to remember what you were doing at the time of your birth. I never got the chance, so I just pretend I was born at 12:01, but let's say you actually know what time it was when your mother gave you life. Say you were born at 4:55pm; do you feel any different at that time of day on your birthday? Do you feel like you're a year older? I never do, just like I don't feel like it's a new day. I once had a really good day and nothing has really ever compared to it, I suppose some days have come close, but lately nothing does. As a student I should be sleeping, but considering I'm on the Headmaster's list of academic excellence and I continue to tutor less fortunate students; I don't need to be up in six hours to get ready for classes, nor do I need breakfast, or even lunch. I'll be sleeping until three or four in the afternoon. It depends on whether or not my friend Simon does what I asked him, no—begged him to do for me.

I'm not an idiot, I know I already mentioned that I'm intelligent, that I'm good at school but I should also mention that I'm moderately street wise. I used to have an excellent reputation at this school but they all see me differently now. I'm like a racehorse with a broken leg. I lost the biggest part of my identity the second she told me she loved me. I'm referring to Katherine Yaxley, of course. Everyone knows that I'm still desperate to be with her and she won't speak a word. She's protecting me even though I don't deserve it; we haven't had the most perfect relationship. I suppose that started when I set her up with my best friend, the Simon that I mentioned earlier. The whole thing is a giant mess. Simon and I both have abandonment issues. He had it bad for his step-sister and I had it bad for the only girl my age that I had ever been around repeatedly and not shagged, save for professors and family and whatnot. Anyway, I set him up with her, even though it killed me to watch when it worked, even though I knew it would have. If I had known all the crap that would come from that, I never would have done it. We can call that regret number one, I suppose.

I taught him all the right things to say and I was certain that if she took his man-cherry that he'd follow her around like a puppy dog and she'd treat him right because he was a good guy. Katherine wasn't very good at treating men right. Picture me in your head, make me a woman, and I'm her. She's the female version of me and trust me; I would give recognition where recognition is due... I would say that I am the male version of her, but I was this school's man-whore before she became a whore. I miss her so much. Anyway, since I'm not sure I can accurately describe just how Simon fucked up his end of the deal (keeping Katherine happy) and he ended up with this girl named Sophie, I'll let him tell you some time.

No matter what she says, I know that she still loves me back. She may have broken this racehorse's leg, but I screwed her too... Even though she's been a dick and made a point of giving me intimate details about her and some other jackass, I know she still cares about me. I know she doesn't like me, but in order to care, or even to hate, there has to be love. You might be wondering; "Jacob, why the hell does this matter to me? What does this have to do with it being after midnight?" The truth is that today it's all going to change. I thought it would be impossible to try and help her, that all the crap that has happened since we started all of this over a year ago. She's going to take me back even if it's in hell. I'm going to make sure of it.

There were always obvious problems in our relationship, neither of us were likely to be faithful and truth be told, she wasn't, she was dating Charles all along to keep up her cover. It was necessary, and for a long time, I didn't care. Sex was nothing to us, we had it nearly every day with other people when we weren't together, but the lovemaking between her and I was genius. I was the first guy she ever slept with. I didn't take her virginity; don't be lame, like I said. Sex means very little to either of us. I was the first guy she ever slept with. Like actually shut our eyes and got about eight hours of sleep together. It was a sort of intimacy that I never expected her to share with me. There's a lot of stuff in between that you're probably curious about and I swear I'll fill you in eventually. All you need to know is that even though I'm a half blood, and inbreed, and she's got some stupid tattoo on her left forearm... None of it matters, none of it will.

I wasn't ever a romantic, but this is going to be exactly like in the movies. I'm the hero and I will fix all of her problems. She'll leap into my arms and then everything and everyone will just fall into their places. I swear my life on it.

AN: Okay, so there's probably lots of questions for those of you that know nothing about these people and their world, and that would be... well, all of you. Don't worry about it, all will be revealed in time. I hope you liked your introduction to Jacob and I look forward to giving you a glimpse inside someone else's head. Cheers!


End file.
